By The Bow
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: Four archers, each excellent in their own worlds, each leaders and friends. One of the Fellowship, one that would lead an outlaw band, one that would be the face of a rebellion, and one Queen of the land. Each plays a part in the future of the world they rule or are pulled into. A new threat is rising, can they learn to love and fight together, or will they fall one by one?
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

I ran, not knowing where. My heart was dark within me, for I had just killed a man. I stumbled over fern and bracken, quick to get away from my pursuers. Suddenly, I tripped, likening to missing a threshold, as I dashed between two saplings. I pulled my bow and fletched an arrow as I rose, but alone I was still, though now, the forest around me was changed, and I knew not where I was.

**~|Xo0oX|~**

I was hunting, after parting from Gale and our talk of running away into the forest. I could not believe that he didn't see it was suicide, futile. I did. Abruptly, as I was thinking, I fell over a stone, falling flat. A loud rushing sound went past my ears, and I almost swore I heard some sort of animalistic roaring, then, all was quiet. Rising to my feet quickly, I noticed this was not the same forest I had been hunting in moments before. I strung my bow. Just where was I now?

**~|Xo0oX|~**

The world of Middle-earth was safe once more, for how long I could not tell. As I walked towards the shore, staring at the Sea and the setting sun, I sensed something. Magic, I could feel it, whether good or evil I could not tell, but powerful all the same. Suddenly the light grew bright, and seemed without end. I heard a roar, like that of a lion, before it was over. I realized I was in a forest, and it was high summer, as I took in my surroundings. To my left, I heard something coming, I strung my bow quickly as the rider on the tall black horse jumped the fallen tree and was before me.

**~|Xo0oX|~**

After I jumped the tree, testing Kloudrunner's strength, I pulled him up sharply. I stared at the man as I steadied my nervous mount. The man remained silent. He stood there, pale, white-blonde hair, like a Star's, pushed back from his face by the breeze stirring the trees of the forest, his bow trained on me. There was something about him that breathed of strong magic, as if…he was from another world. That was all that stayed my hand from my own bow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My sister and I just finished the LOTR movies, (I'm the one struggling to read the books), and I had an idea come into my head, that's actually been there since I first heard of LOTR, and became really interested in Narnia. **

**I wondered as to a Susan/Legolas pairing. I'm not all that good with middle-earth, and anything LOTR-y so forgive my mistakes! All I'm going on is what I saw in the films, (half of which I did not understand, and so will re-watch them) I am very well versed in Narnia and her lore though, so, that will most likely be my strong point.**

**I also have wondered as to alternate pairings, so I've paired Robin Hood and Katniss, (though it's more like friendship than actual love, but it eventually gets to that). I know much on Robin Hood, but my sister is the fan of the Hunger Games books, I've only ever seen the films. **

**I dunno, tell me what you think, and if you think I should stop, then I will. No reviews will definitely make me stop, as I already have several stories on my plate that I need to finish. **

**R&amp;R, W.H. **


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

She had beauty that nearly matched that of an Elf, but she was mortal, it was surprising. Her black hair fell over her mount's back like a cascade of onyx water. Her blue eyes were wise, and questioning. I did not miss the circlet of gold leaves upon her head either, nor the fine quality of her dress; she was of great importance in this land, whoever she was. She did not reach for her bow, as I had expected.

Her mount paced in his place, whether from fear or from spirit I could not tell, my perception was not as strong here as it was in Middle-earth. I wondered; could trust her? If I had learnt anything from the adventures with the Ring, it was that one does not trust too lightly.

She urged her horse forward, and I pulled the string of my bow, once more on my guard.

"Who are you; enemy, or friend? You have great courage, whoever you may be, to venture so far into the Wild Western Woods alone. My brother is not kind to strangers. I am Queen Susan the Gentle, queen of Narnia alongside my siblings, under the High King and him under Aslan, the Great Lion of teren and cer."

She spoke regally, as if to awe me with her majesty and further her beauty by declaring herself a queen of this land, this Narnia. I am sorry to disappoint her. I am an Elf, not a man who is easily bewitched by beauty and position. I lowered my bow a fraction, to answer her.

"And I am called Legolas, my home is Middle-earth, and I know not how I came to be here, or what teren and cer is, nor do I care to know, my only wish is to be returned to the world from whence I came."

"Middle-earth, what fairytale nonsense is this, what sort of fool do you take me for? I know not from where you came, but if it was by some foul magic, then I will strike you down and return you to the dark power that bore you, Legolas the Lost. For clearly, you are lost." She added, smirking in a way that was maddening, as she quickly drew her own bow.

I held mine back up, ready to release the arrow. We stared at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move, when, in the darkness of the green woods to our left, a menacing growl could be heard echoing. I whirled to face the sound, remembering all those dark adventures that ended in attacking Orcs.

"Fell," The woman whispered, also angling her bow in the direction of the sounds. I did not know what she meant, but from her voice, 'fell' were as terrible as Orcs. Another howl came from the woods, and her horse squealed, rearing up. Unprepared, she fell from the saddle, and the stallion ran off. I went over and helped her up, knowing that, friend or enemy, she should not be defenseless in the threat of a fight.

She quickly pulled her bow and held it at the ready, staring off into the darkness of the green forest. Suddenly I realized that the same sort of magic I had felt moments before getting pulled into this world, also radiated from her, though not nearly as strong. I glanced at her, confused, but knowing now was not the time to ask questions.

A strange sound, mixing between a laugh and a growl, came from the brush, and a wolf appeared. The queen tensed beside me, poised to fire.

"At last, one of you alone. Kill you, and _She_ can rule again, your prophecy broken, _She_ can rule and restore _Her_ power, and we will once more be in favor of the White Queen. Three cannot sit on a dais built for four." The wolf spat. I was surprised that the beast could talk at all, but it seemed the woman beside me was unfazed by the animal.

"You speak as if there were more of you, Mordred, son of Maugrim, and yet, here you are, more alone than I," The queen returned, her voice grave, anger making it strong and hiding the fear, which caused her hand to shake as she held back her arrow.

"Who said I am alone, temptress?" The wolf snarled, tilting his head to the side as more wolves came from the woods.

"Aslan set us to rule, Aslan killed your Witch, the wretched creature you call a queen, and He will protect me from you!" She shouted, losing her arrow. I released my shot as well, another wolf coming at us from the left. These beasts were larger than ordinary wolves, and though not nearly as large as wargs, they appeared to be just as vicious.

The wolf, which the queen had called Mordred, had dodged her shot, and now paced the edge of the fight. I aimed for him, and yet, still I missed. There was something that spoke of strange magic there. I could not dwell on that thought long though, for another wolf lunged.

After a time, several wolves lay dead or dying, while the rest, along with the wolf leader Mordred, fled back into the forest. I had thought, as I fired my last shot, that a horn had sounded somewhere off in the forest. Turning, I saw the woman answer with a horn of her own.

"You did not miss but once, stranger. There is more here than there seems. Now we shall discover who you truly are." As she spoke, she pulled her bow again, but I was no longer concerned with that, for behind her, a large regimen of horses rode out of the forest.

"Who is this sister?" a tall, pale man asked, riding up next to her on a black mount. It was clear they were related, for his hair was as dark as her own.

"A man who claims he is not from this world, but a place called Middle-Earth," she answered.

"The third being to arrive in my woods from another supposed world." The man muttered, turning his horse and kicking his foot out of the stirrup to help her mount up behind him. Pulling his stallion's head around, he shouted to the cavaliers behind him.

"Înapoi la Valkilandor străin să aștepte judecata mea." He shouted, before spurring his horse off into the woods, about five soldiers following after him.

A soldier, who was clearly the leader of this regiment, trotted his mount forward. "King Edmund requests we bring you to Valkilandor, to await further judgment. An honor, the Just King's forest residence is more beautiful than any palace in all of Lumea, except for Cair Paravel." The man said with a grin.

Turning, he called out to the group of cavaliers like the king had. "Adu un cal!" he said, waving his hand for three more soldiers to come forward, one leading a horse.

"I cannot walk?" I asked. I was beginning to realize they had never seen elves before.

"The Wild Western Wood is extensive, greater than any forest you have even walked. And the journey to Valkilandor is not swift unless you gallop hard, as the king is."

I wanted to argue that Mirkwood was far greater than any forest in any world, but that would not help me in any way. In fact, I am sure arguing with them about their beloved country would only make it worse.

"We'll have to be taking your bow," One soldier said, holding out his hand. I stared at him, contemplating the command for several seconds, before realizing that the only way I could hope to gain favor would be to obey them. I refused to let them bind my wrists however, saying only a fool would try to run away in a forest that was unknown to him.

As we rode, I soon came to admit that they were correct, the forest was equal in size to Mirkwood. The soldier, who said that his name was Tobias, told me about the land as we rode, trying, I suppose, to ease the boredom of travel.

After several hours, I could not tell how long, only that the sun was close to its decent, we arrived at a pass at the feet of a mountain range. A large gate had been cut into it of metal, stone and wood. Tobias mentioned as they rode through, that the mountain range cut across the Western Wood, so it formed a perfect pass into Valkilandor. It made the palace perfectly defensible in most all wars.

I could not help thinking that this part of Valkilandor reminded me of Middle-Earth. As we rode through the gate, I looked up, carved into the rock were many passages and walkways, looking very much like a small, rough, version of Helm's Deep. The gate closed behind us with a loud bang, echoing over the mountains. The pass was short, and again we were in more green forest.

I leaned forward in the saddle when I thought I heard music. "Are we close?" I asked, turning to look at Tobias.

"No, we're at least another half hour away, why?" He looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"I can hear music," I said.

"Music? From here? That's impossible!" Tobias said, trying at first to control his laughter, before laughing aloud. I shrugged, I'm not going to bother explaining myself.

Soon, I heard the sound of water and now I could be most certain I heard music. As we rounded the bend in the slowly widening path, a sight that called to mind Rivendell and Minas Tirith came into view. A large cataract of water fell from the slopes of the mountain, falling through the heart of the tiered palace. The river slowly wound away through the forest to our left, toward the sea I was guessing. Banners with a rampant red lion on a golden background fluttered in the evening breeze, a small white Gryphon entangled in the lion's paws. We passed through the gates, which were made of dwarf metal, I could tell, and into the courtyard, or, one of many, for the grey cobbled marble street twisted on before us to the next tier. Soldiers walked black and grey horses and a smith glowed faintly red, as all manner of men and beast watched us enter.

Rows of spears lay against the wall in racks under an eve, points glinting with silver instead of the usual iron. Several wolves growled menacingly from a doorway, at me, it seemed. They were not like the grey and black wolves I fought in the forest. No, these where white or brown, and far larger and sleek. A pack of ten matched greys and blacks on a string shied uneasily as we trotted past on our tired beasts.

"War horses. Destriers, King Edmund's finest," Tobias leaned over and whispered to me as we passed by. I nodded in thanks for the information, useless as it was.

A few women and children peeked out of doors and windows as we reached the next level. "Soldier's wives and children. We hardly ever leave Valkilandor, except to give aid to the High King in the lower plains, so, we bring our families here. Those with red hair, their Fredonians, part of The Elite." Tobias once again explained.

I did notice the difference from what I would quickly learn was 'standard Narnian' and 'Fredon Narnian'. Suddenly I realized he'd mentioned that second king, like the queen had in the woods.

"Who is this 'High King', and why is he so important?" I asked. Tobias stared at me, clearly taken aback.

"He is the ruler of all Narnia, and his siblings answer to him. Though they each rule in their own right, and their own territory, the High King, he rules over _all_." Tobias explained quickly.

I'm not certain I like the sound of this High King. I was not one who was ruled over. I'm not even _from_ this world. As we reached the fifth and final level, a gryphon flew into the skies with a screech. I looked over at my walking informant, who for the first time, surprisingly, shrugged, before turning to shout orders to his men. The palace was just as fantastical as the barracks and small village.

Towers and passages were held by supports into the air, the grey smooth stone gleamed reflectively in the fading light, water misting through the air, rainbows shimmering at times. People with dark hair and pale skin walked through the walkways, reminding me even more so of Rivendell. Tobias rode by on his black stallion, motioning subtly for me to ride next to him.

"formare acum! Noi facem mulțimea nu telmarnian, am cavalerie de Narnia, iar noi ar trebui să acționeze ca ea, regele așteaptă!"

As he pulled his horse back into an organized formation, himself at the head, leaving me in the middle of the courtyard, two soldiers rode up beside me each putting a hand on the horse's bridle. As they settled back into their saddles, the doors of the palace opened, and the raven-haired king from the forest strode down the steps toward us.

He was wearing the same silver crown, dark green shirt, black breeches and riding boots from the forest, but it was his expression that had most changed. He looked, almost cruel.

"Get off that horse, and _please_ give him back his bow! Just because he is not familiar does not always mean he could be an enemy to the crown."

As Tobias rode up and handed down my bow and quiver, the king started walking away. Tobias motioned for me to follow. As I walked behind the man, I realized he was muttering some form of apology.

"I cannot believe they had the indecency to take your bow, I ask forgiveness. Aslan knows when we were brought here, from heaven knows _where_, we weren't bundled off through the woods by an armed cavalry and treated like convicts or spies! Although, I had my doubts about you, still do. If it wasn't for that..."

I didn't know what I was supposed to answer, if at all, so I didn't. We walked rapidly up the stairs and through the large oaken doors. We passed several large rooms, before the king entered another room by way of a door. He motioned for me to follow him. There was no mistaking the magic in this room. A little boy with dark hair like the king's ran shouting to him and threw his arms around the man, well, around his leg.

He loosed the boy's arms as he spoke, patting him on the shoulder and sending him out the door. As the child brushed by me, I could not help recoiling, and I did not know why. The King frowned at me, before speaking in his tongue.

"Serene, aici el este."

I looked in the direction he spoke. Standing, looking out a balcony was a woman. If Lady Galadriel had a shadow, I would not doubt that this woman would be it. She wore a long dress, green as pine needles. A smooth, cream colored fabric flowed from her long sleeves to the floor, her dragon green eyes met mine, but I could not hold the gaze.

The woman's dark hair was long, and cascaded over her shoulders, though; it was not nearly as long and straight as the queen's I had met in the forest. This woman was the stars to Lady Galadriel's moon. Not nearly as beautiful as the Lady, but still, there was something about her.

"Legolas, am așteptat mult timp să vorbesc cu tine ca Regina Susan mi-a spus de tine, și am simțilt prezența ta în pădure." The woman said with almost a hint of a smile, before her eyes stared into my eyes once more.

* * *

**A/N: Well, please tell me what you think. Her parting lines there will be explained in the following chapter.**

**"Serene , aici el este." **

**Translates into English: "Serene, here he is." **

**"formare acum! Noi facem mulțimea nu telmarnian, am cavalerie de Narnia, iar noi ar trebui să acționeze ca ea, regele așteaptă!" **

**Translates into English: "Get into formation! We are not some Telmarine rabble, we are the cavalry of Narnia, and we should act like it!"**

**I don't know if I like this or not, but it's something interesting to play with, so I am. **

**I don't own anything except the plot, and my OCs that I just introduced. I have disclaimers on my profile if you want detailed ones. **

**This is going to by a far cry different from anything I've ever written before, so please bear with me, however slow I UD on this story. I hope I did not get the Elf OOC too much. I appoligize, and I appoligize to Legolas, but he is _such_ a hard character to write. **

**Teren and cer is "land and sky". **

**W.H. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Two~**

"I do not know the tongue you speak, milady, but it sounds vaguely as my own does," I said uncertainly. Instead of replying, she turned to the king near my right.

"Edmund, vă rugăm să ne lăsați, trebuie să vorbesc cu străinul pentru un timp. Trebuie să știu scopul său, poate pot să-l descoperi. Dacă, eu sunt atent."

The man walked up to her, and they talked for a time, but before he walked toward the door, he said quietly; "Fii atent draga mea, nu știm ce pericol el este încă, probabil, el este un slujitor al Witch, aici pentru a ne păcălească. Nu descoperi scopul lui în detrimentul vieții tale."

She merely nodded before he closed the door behind him.

"Legolas, let me try again. I have waited a long time to talk to you since Queen Susan told me about you, and I felt your presence in the forest."

"What do you mean?" I asked, following her movements as she walked around me slowly.

"Why are you here? Were you sent?" She asked, still pacing, ignoring my own question.

"I don't know; I have never been in this world before, I do not know how I came here or why. I only wish I might return to my world, if I have indeed crossed a great expanse and have entered another realm." I watched her carefully, wondering if she was dangerous; there was something odd about her; different from the king.

"Aslan is not foolish; he must have brought you here for some reason which is not clear to me yet. But in the west, darkness grows, something moves toward Narnia, I believe you are here to help; as I told my husband, the King," she replied, her face serious.

This lady assumes too much, if she thought I would help her without hesitance. Why should I believe in this Aslan that he would bring me from my home and send me to another world I do not know and cannot possibly help, even if I so wished to? I will not fight or die for something that does not concern me! It is foolish, and Ada would also refuse were he here.

"I do not know this land, this world; why should I risk my life for something I care nothing for?" I asked boldly, daring her to give me good reason.

"Because you can get to all worlds from Aslan's Country, and your life is connected to this world in a pattern you cannot yet see," she paused, turning to survey the castle outside her balcony. Abruptly, she whirled to face me, walking until we were mere inches apart.

"You never believed you would join the Fellowship until you knew what must be done," she whispered, startling me.

"How– how did you know?" Internally I berated my weak voice and the confusion that crossed my face at her words; admitting weakness was how one was beaten.

"I understand the thoughts of many; I can perceive things. What is in your mind, I can see," she answered.

It nearly gave me cause to shudder; only elves do not do such things, how similar she was to Lady Galadriel.

"And again I ask; why should I give aid to a land I have no allegiance to?" I could not help my skepticism.

"You have fought darkness before; darkness much like what now grows in the west of our lands. You know how to defeat this brooding, vile malice," she explained; long, delicate fingers grasped the side of her dress so she could lift the skirt and then drop the fabric with a flourish, the edge of her gown flaring out as she turned away from me.

"A sleepless malice," I whispered, remembering the many times I had heard Ada utter the words, and when I had looked upon the destruction this malice caused with my own eyes.

"How did you know?" She had turned back to me and was now staring into my face intently, green eyes seeming to pierce my very being.

"I did not. They were words familiar of the land I come from. I know of darkness, and I know of terror more destructive than shadow. But I do not know why it is I can aid you to put it down," I admitted, unable to stare into her eyes any longer.

"Because you have seen this before," the woman whispered, her voice low.

"I have not been in this land before the morning!" I retorted angrily, unable to hold my contempt at bay any longer.

"And yet, you shall hold it dear when the time comes, if you choose wisely," she murmured, walking slowly back to where she had stood when I had entered the room. "Go to the door, and call these words into the hall: '_Edmund, am terminat cu elf, vă rugăm să trimiteți pe cineva să -l escorteze într-o camoră.'" _

I nodded slightly, before turning to the door and repeating the words into the seemingly empty hall. I suddenly realized how Men and Dwarves must feel when we talk in Elvish instead of Westron: removed from the conversation. I did not like that feeling.

**~|Xo0oX|~**

**Several hours earlier.**

I gasped and quickly backed against a tree, readying my bow for a shot, just in case of attackers. Was this some sick new game The Capitol had thought up? I tried to keep from feeling scared, I didn't think about the fact that I could just possibly be alone, and The Capitol was using me as some test subject for a new weapon they'd created.

As I felt one hand along the bark of the tree behind me, I heard something in the woods. Puasing, standing as still as possible, I listened. There it was again. A horn sounded a high clear call not far away from me, somewhere in the woods where I couldn't see.

I remembered stories I'd once heard several elderly men telling one another around a barrel-fire. About the world before The Capitol and the Rebellion; how life had been different, before the world changed. Their stories had always interested me, when I'd been younger, before Dad had died. After that, I really didn't have time to stop and listen to them talk about people or things called knights, Shakespeare, crusades, Afghanistan, Iran, highways, schools, a country where everyone was actually _allowed_ a weapon and people had rights and stayed united because they _chose_ to, not because someone forced them.

It was a fairytale, and I didn't have time for fairytales in a world on the edge of sanity, waiting to explode with one wrong move of its citizens. I could only pray that I'd live out my life in District 12 with my family and never have to experience the horrors of The Games. Now, though, I wish I had listened to those stories a little bit more. What was a hunting horn? And was that what I was hearing?

Or was this some trick The Capitol was playing because they wanted to see how I'd react? As I stood there, debating, a pack of wolves ran from the brush, howling and sniffing the ground, one soon raised its head and stared long at me.

As I slowly strung my bow and took aim, horses and riders exploded from the forest around me. And when I say exploded, I mean _exploded_. The horses were massive, and they came from behind me, jumping down the embankment, their riders wheeling them back on their haunches, pulling their heads around in another direction.

This didn't look like something The Capitol as capable of creating, even if there were strange half-man half-animal and animal-mixes among the horsemen. Long spears in the hands of the riders were suddenly pointed at me, and I found myself staring up at some guy dressed like no one I'd ever seen. Not even the freaks who lived in The Capitol dressed like this guy.

I had honestly never seen someone stare at me like this, not even the more wealthier people of District 12. He was looking down his nose at me, but it didn't feel like he was trying to be rude, just that he was analyzing me. His eyes were dark and serious, like Gale's were today when he talked about running. But this guy's were more pain-filled.

In a way, I felt that he'd be someone who'd been through The Games if he'd lived in Panem. Yes, I was starting to think I wasn't in Panem anymore. I'm pretty sure he's seen quite a large scale of death in his life. My life wasn't much to him, but he didn't seem ready to end it. Instead, we just stared at one another, before he suddenly spoke, making me jump a bit, I'll admit.

"Ei bine, cine ești tu se pare extrem de neobișnuit pentru o fată să fie singur în pădure, fără pază sau escortă? Și atât de ciudat îmbrăcați și înarmați , precum și."

If I hadn't already thought this some bizarre nightmare occurring because I had fallen off a boulder or into a ravine and struck my head, I might have stared at him wide-mouthed. As it was, I only glared at him, lowering my bow a fraction because I knew it was no use against the spear being pointed at me.

"Look, I have no idea what you're saying, sir."

One of his black eyebrows rose at my statement, and I couldn't help but notice a few of his Peacekeepers or Guardsmen, whatever they were, chuckle under their breath.

"Who are you? It's highly unusual for a maiden to be out in the woods without guard or escort, and garbed as strangely as you are and hardly armed to protect yourself in the Western Woods. This is a strange land, M'lady," he said again, speaking with words I could finally understand.

I was pretty surprised that he knew my language, considering he had spoken in perfect gibberish moments ago. But then, if this was something I'd created in my mind from a blow to the head, why couldn't he speak it?

"My name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. I don't have a guard or an escort, and I've always been able to protect myself with this bow," I replied quickly, barely able to keep sarcasm from my tone.

"Well, Milady, a simple bow will not protect you from the strange magic of my forest. It is a dangerous place; only those with the ability to control it – I should say understand it – should walk in it unprotected. I was given the right when I became king; but you, Milady, are just as anyone else." He words were not said to be rude, they were simply the truth. After he had said this to her, he turned back to the party behind him and shouted something in the strange language.

"I can handle strange things," I retorted quickly, slightly angry that he seemed to think me a weak female.

He turned back to look at her, a small smile come to his face. "That I do not doubt, Milady. Not for a moment. But these strange things, well, I do not want you to suffer them." As he spoke, a soldier came up to his leading a horse.

I wanted to ignore for a moment that I was going to have to ride the rather huge horse, so I opened my mouth again, which didn't help matters. „What sort of dangerous things are in this forest, from what I've seen it looks like the one I hunt in back home."

"Where in Narnia are you from?" He pulled his horse's head back around and stared into her eyes intently.

"I'm from District 12." I answered, wondering if I was dead or if I was only in a coma. This was getting harder to handle by the minute.

"I have never heard of such a place. You are in my kingdom, the Western Wood. You are in another world; I do not know how it has come about," he declared.

"Wait, what do you mean 'another world?' That would be impossible!" I scoffed at his joke. I might have laughed, except I was too confused.

"It is possible, because I was not born into this world either, Milady. I entered it, as, it appears, you have too."

"Now I know I'm dead," I muttered, moving hesitantly toward the horse.

"No, you're not dead, I'm certain that when you have done all Aslan knows you capable of, He will return you home," the dark haired man reassured, riding to the head of the party.

"Where are we going?" I asked the soldier beside me, probably thanks to the man; he didn't want me to fall off, I shouldn't wonder.

"Valkilandor," the soldier answered simply.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, can you be a little more specific?" I tried again, though, I would end up getting no where.

This was not one of my better days.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! Please forgive me if you can! I think the next chapter - regrettably - will also be a bit long in coming. This story's muse is not being kind to me, so I'm having to slug through it. **

**I don't know if I got Katniss correct, sorry! I realize anyway that she might be a bit OOC in this situation, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum. I know very little about Panem unlike how much I know about Narnia and Middle-Earth, so I'll be doing research. **

**Well, tell me what you think! :) Again, soooooooooo sorry!**

**WH**


End file.
